customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Care Bears' Red, Pink, White and Purple Valentine's Day!
'Care Bears' Red, Pink, White and Purple Valentine's Day! '''is a Time Warner Cable Kids TV Special aired on February 14, 2015 starring your hosts Care Bears. Time Warner Cable Kids celebrates Valentine's Day featuring everyone’s favorite bears the Care Bears, starring Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Wonderheart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear will appear LIVE at Time Warner Cable Kids' The Preschool Club, the only live daily morning show for preschoolers during "Care Bears' Red, Pink, White and Purple Valentine's Day!" airing Saturday, February 14, 2015. Also includes special appearances by Frances, Arthur, Caillou, Curious George, Elmo, Barney, The Cat in the Hat, Daniel Tiger, Peg and Cat, Super Why, Thomas the Tank Engine and other lovable characters from the popular TV shows on Time Warner Cable Kids, and introducing newest Time Warner Cable Kids characters like "Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave", "The Furchester Hotel" and "Twirlywoos" appearing LIVE on Valentine's Day before the new series start. Plot: Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Grumpy Bear, Wonderheart Bear, Tenderheart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear (of ''Care Bears ''fame) celebrate Valentine's Day for a special "Red, Pink, White and Purple Valentine Party" with their Time Warner Cable Kids friends appearing LIVE at The Preschool Club. They deliver valentines to Caillou and Rosie, Frances and the Badger Family, Arthur, Buster and Francine, Barney, Emily Elizabeth and her big red dog Clifford, Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat, The Cat in the Hat, Nick, Sally, Fish and Thing 1 & Thing 2, Buddy (from Dinosaur Train) along with the conductor, Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red, Elmo and his goldfish Dorothy and other Sesame Street characters, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus, Deedee, Rooney and Moe, Theo Lion and Cleo Lion from Between the Lions, The Wordfriends from WordWorld, Toopy and Binoo, Chuck the Dump Truck, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity from My Little Pony, Timmy from Timmy Time, Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt, Martha from Martha Speaks, Franklin the Turtle and his friends Harriet, Bear, Rabbit, Fox, Beaver and Snail, Angelina Ballerina and Alice, B1 and B2 the Bananas in Pyjamas, Peppa Pig and her little brother George, Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Fuzz Buzz, Roary the Racing Car and Big Chris, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, The Pilot from Albert's World Tour Adventure, WordGirl, Franny from Franny's Feet, Captain Barnacles from Octonauts, Paddington Bear, Molly and Gil from Bubble Guppies, Rosie, Wizzle and Bert Boggart from The Treacle People, Pocoyo and Loula, Cush and Lillian from Treetown, Wizbit and Wooly, Lola and Lotta from Charlie and Lola, Sportacus and Stephanie from LazyTown, Pinky, Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig from Pinky Dinky Doo, Jess the Cat, Miffy, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales, Miss Spider, Steve the Fire Truck, Apollo, Squacky, Cow Bella and Sweet Pea Sue from Pajanimals, Unqiua and Austin from The Backyardigans, Strawberry Shortcake, Doc McStuffins, Connie the Cow, Olie Polie and his sister Zowie, Sammy the Skunk and Miss Sally the Salamander from Wild Animal Baby Explorers, The Raggs Kids Club Band, Chloe and her friends Tara, Jet, Riley and Carys, Gaspard and Lisa, Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt, Babar and Badou, Poppy Cat, Mike the Knight and Evie, The Gabba gang, The Spoon Family from Button Moon, Milly and Molly, Tessa, Annie and Nellie, DottyWot and SpottyWot, The Berenstain Bears, Binyah Binyah from Gullah Gullah Island, The Pipling from Waybuloo, Pingu and his Family and friend Robby, Bob the Builder and his team, Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy, Justin, Olive and Squidgy, Gofrette, Daniel Tiger and his friends O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat, Tom from Tree Fu Tom, Little Bill, The Dragons from Dragon Tales, Rupert and Bill Badger, Quincy and Annie from Little Einsteins, Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House, The Raggy Dolls, Wishbone, Woof Woof, Neigh Neigh and Moo Moo from MacDonalds Farm, Tommy and Tallulah from Tickety Toc, Blue from Blue's Room, Esteban, Zia and Tao, Sofia the First, Kipper, Hip Hop Harry, George Shrinks and Becky Lopez, Team Umizoomi, Zippy and George from Rainbow, Oswald and Henry the Penguin, The Baby Looney Tunes, Johnson and his friend McDuff, Andy Pandy and Looby Loo, Sarah & Duck, Teletubbies, Little Bear and Owl, Snoopy, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Sally Brown and Woodstock, Molly from The Big Comfy Couch, Peter Rabbit, Henry Hugglemonster, Ryder and a pack of six heroic puppies Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye from PAW Patrol, Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy, Chica the Chicken, Zou, Peg and Cat, Noddy, Sammy, Stella and Sam, Dora the Explorer, Diego and Baby Jaguar, Grog, Swab, Poop and Booty from Yoho Ahoy Fun Time, The Koala Brothers, Digit from Cyberchase, Shaun the Sheep, Old Bear and his Friends, Postman Pat and Ben Taylor, Sheriff Callie, Lily and her best friend Gull, The Astroblast! Gang, Luna, Boj, Rastamouse, Finley the Fire Engine, Buzzbee from The Hive, Benjamin Bear, Ruby, Olaf, Chip and Nate the Small Potatoes, Eagle, Hawk and Robyn from Space Racers, Charley Bear, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, the Five Minutes More gang, Blaze and AJ, Jack, Dan and Max in Trucktown, The Doozers, Norville the Dragon, Rob the Robot, Mrs. O, Agent Olive, Agent Oscar and Agent Otto, and introducing new stars on Time Warner Cable Kids "Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave!", " The Furchester Family" and "Twirlywoos" cards and photos to their guests and singing songs from ''Care Bears, including "Care Bears Theme (Welcome to Care-a-lot Version)," "If You're Happy and You Know It," "Share a Smile," "Do Your Share of Sharing," "With a Smile, Smile, Smile" and catchy "With a Great Big Care Bear Hug." It's a day of love and friendship, showcase special themed crafts, and share Valentine's Day messages sent in from viewers all over the country. Meanwhile, the Time Warner Cable Kids characters were back at the schoolhouse and making a valentine surprise in the art room and the cast will arrive at the "Care Bears' Red, Pink, White and Purple Valentine Party" and the schoolhouse classroom is decorated with red, purple, white and pink balloons, red heart paper chains, pink streamers, stinky jam tarts, candy hearts, heart-shaped lollipops and games too. The Care Bears hosted segments that would play the episodes of their respective shows: Care Bears ''and other Time Warner Cable Kids shows. They'll give a valentine surprise for them and it's very special. It's a card they made for the Care Bears and it says, "Happy Valentine's Day, Care Bears!" and it wrote down and drew lots of pictures around the card with crayons, markers, colored pencils, glue, glitter, sequences, construction paper and more! Hosts: * Share Bear, Funshine Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Grumpy Bear, Wonderheart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear (from ''Care Bears) Special Guests: *Caillou and Rosie (from Caillou) *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Dad (from Frances) *Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine and Pal (from Arthur) *Barney (from Barney & Friends) *Emily Elizabeth and Clifford the Big Red Dog *Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat (from Curious George) *The Cat in the Hat, Sally, Nick, Fish, Thing 1 & Thing 2 (from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!) *Buddy and The Conductor (from Dinosaur Train) *Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red (from Super Why!) *Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Telly, Baby Bear, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Rosita, Count von Count and Dorothy (from Sesame Street, Play with Me Sesame, ''and ''Elmo's World) *Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and Henry the Octopus (from The Wiggles) *Deedee, Rooney and Moe Doodle (from The Doodlebops) *Dog, Duck, Pig, Ant, Sheep, Bear and Frog (from WordWorld) *Toopy and Binoo (from Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom) *Chuck the Dump Truck (from The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) *Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity (from My Little Pony) *Wubbzy (from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas & Friends) *Timmy (from Timmy Time) *Martha (from Martha Speaks) *Franklin the Turtle, Harriet, Bear, Rabbit, Fox, Beaver and Snail (from Franklin and Friends) *Angelina and Alice (from Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *B1 and B2 (from'' Bananas in Pyjamas'') *Peppa Pig and George (from Peppea Pig) *The Pilot (from Albert's World Tour Adventure) *Fifi and Fuzz Buzz (from Fifi and the Flowertots) *Roary and Big Chris (from'' Roary the Racing Car'') *Biscuit (from Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy) *WordGirl *Franny (from Franny's Feet) *Captain Barnacles (from Octonauts) *Paddington Bear (from The Adventures of Paddington Bear) *Molly and Gil (from Bubble Guppies) *Rosie, Wizzle and Bert Boggart (from The Treacle People) *Pocoyo and Loula (from Let's Go Pocoyo) *Cush and Lillian (from Treetown Funtown) *Wizbit and Wooly *Lola and Lotta (from The New Charlie and Lola Show) *Sportacus and Stephanie (from'' LazyTown'') *Pinky, Tyler and Guinea Pig (from Pinky Dinky Doo) *Jess the Cat (from Postman Pat and Guess with Jess) *Olivia (from Olivia) *Max and Ruby (from Max and Ruby) *Sid (from Sid the Science Kid) *Miffy (from Miffy and Friends) *Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) *Miss Spider (from Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends) *Steve the Fire Truck (from The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck) *Apollo, Squacky, Cow Bella and Sweet Pea Sue (from'' Pajanimals'') *Uniqua and Austin (from The Backyardigans) *Strawberry Shortcake (from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Dottie "Doc" McStuffins (from Doc McStuffins) *Connie the Cow *Olie Polie and Zowie (from Rolie Polie Olie) *Mr. Spoon, Mrs. Spoon and Tina Tea-Spoon (from Button Moon) *Milly and Molly (from Milly, Molly) *Tessa, Annie and Nellie (form The Triplets) *DottyWot and SpottyWot (from WotWots) *The Berenstain Bears *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *De Li, Lau Lau, Nok Tok and Yojojo (from Waybuloo) *Pingu, Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandfather and Robby (from The Pingu Show) *Bob, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley and Wendy (from Bob the Builder) *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy (from In the Night Garden) *Sammy and Miss Sally (from Wild Animal Baby Explorers) *Raggs, Trilby, Pido, B-Max and Razzles (from Raggs) *Chloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Hopsy, Jet, Reg, Riley, Llama, Carys and Dolly (from Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends) *Gaspard and Lisa *Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt (from Wild Kratts) *Babar and Badou (from Babar and the Adventures of Badou) *Poppy Cat (from Poppy Cat) *Mike and (from'' Mike the Knight'') *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee and Plex (from Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Justin, Olive and Squidgy (from Justin Time) *Gofrette *Daniel Tiger, O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat (from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Little Bill *Cassie, Ord, Zak & Wheezie (from Dragon Tales) *Rupert and Bill Badger *Annie and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) *Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) *Sad Sack, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Back-To-Front, Claude, Dotty and Princess (from The Raggy Dolls) *Wishbone *Neigh Neigh, Miss Moo Moo and Woof Woof (from MacDonalds Farm) *Tommy and Tallulah (from Tickety Toc) *Blue (from Blue's Room) *Esteban, Zia and Tao (from The Mysterious Cities of Gold) *Sofia the First *Kipper the Dog *Sandra, the Fairytale Detective *Hip Hop Harry *George Shrinks and Becky Lopez (from George Shrinks) *Geo and Milli (from Team Umizoomi) *Zippy and George (from Rainbow) *Oswald and Henry the Penguin (from Oswald) *Sylvester, Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola and Tweety (from Baby Looney Tunes) *Johnson and McDuff (from Johnson and Friends) *Andy Pandy and Looby Loo *Tom (from Tree Fu Tom) *Sarah & Duck *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (from Teletubbeis) *Little Bear and Owl *Snoopy, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt and Schroeder (from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show) *Molly (from The Big Comfy Couch) *Peter Rabbit (from Peter Rabbit) *Henry (from Henry Hugglemonster) *Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Skye, Zuma and Chase (from PAW Patrol) *Jewel Sparkles, Pillow Featherbed, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-A-Lot and Peanut Big Top (from Lalaloopsy and The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show) *Chica the Chicken (from The Chica Show) *Zou *Peg and Cat (from Peg + Cat) *Noddy (from Make Way for Noddy) *Sammy (from Sammy's Story Shop) *Dora the Explorer *Diego and Baby Jaguar (from Go, Diego, Go!) *Swab, Poop, Grog and Booty (from Yoho Ahoy Fun Time) *Frank and Buster (from The Koala Brothers) *Digit (from Cyberchase) *Shaun the Sheep *Postman Pat and Ben Taylor *Old Bear, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Rabbit and Little Bear *Stella and Sam * Lily and Gull (from Lily's Driftwood Bay) * Bob, Gwen and Tony (from Dinopaws) * Comet, Halley, Sputnik, Radar, Jet and Sal the Octopus (from Astroblast!) * Luna (from Earth to Luna!) * Boj (from Boj) * Rastamouse, Scratchy and Zoomer (from Rastamouse) * Finley (from Finley the Fire Engine) * Buzzbee (from The Hive) * Benjamin "Ben" Bear (from The Secret World of Benjamin Bear) * Ruby, Olaf and Chip (from Small Potatoes) * Eagle, Hawk and Robyn (from Space Racers) * Charley (from Little Charley Bear) * Raa Raa (from Raa Raa the Noisy Lion) * Faraway, Georgie, Florrie, Sam and Louisa (from Five Minutes More) * Blaze and AJ (from Blaze and the Monster Machines) * Jack, Dan and Max (from Trucktown) * Daisy Wheel, Flex, Spike, Molly Bolt (from Doozers) * Wally Trollman and Norville (from Wallykazam!) * Rob (from Rob the Robot) * Ms. O, Agent Olive, Agent Oscar, Agent Otto (from Odd Squad) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave * Funella Furchester, Furgus Fuzz and Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz (from The Furchester Hotel) * Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick (from Twirlywoos) Songs: # Care Bears Theme (Welcome to Care-a-lot Version) # Pat-a-Cake, Pat-a-Cake # Do Your Share of Sharing # With a Smile, Smile, Smile # If You're Happy and You Know It # Share a Smile # With a Great Big Care Bear Hug Notes: * The only special nobody says goodbye at the end. * The special drew GIF animated Care Bears from the book Special Delivery and voices from the television show Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot. * This special marks the first TV appearances of Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave, The Furchester Hotel and Twirlywoos in the new series appearing LIVE at The Preschool Club on Valentine's Day on Time Warner Cable Kids.